Why Don't You Kiss Her?
by ennaxxor
Summary: A song on the radio helps Gordo work through his feelings, how will things work out? songfic Please read and review. complete
1. Why Don't You Kiss Her?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lizzie McGuire, the song _Why Don't You Kiss Her? _(by Jesse McCartney), or anything related to the two.

**A/N:** I wasn't planning on writing this, but I heard this song and thought it was perfect for Gordo. I never thought I'd write a songfic, but this seemed like too good of an opprotunity to let pass. So, here's the result. I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review!

**Why Don't You Kiss Her?**

Gordo walked up to his dark front door, his mind full of the events of the past night. He had gone on a date with Lizzie, but not really _with_ Lizzie. It was a double date, Lizzie went with some guy named Brian, and Gordo went with Brian's cousin Emily.

"Come on Gordo, it'll be fun!" Lizzie had said the previous week, begging him to come along. "Please, for me?" She gave him her sad eyes and stuck out her bottom lip - how could he have refused? Of course, he would have ended up agreeing anyways, he could never turn down Lizzie when she asked for a favor.

So that's how he ended up on the double date, going with a girl he didn't even know. The night itself actually wasn't too bad, they went to eat at a nice restaurant, but Gordo knew it would have been much more enjoyable if he didn't have to watch this Brian flirt with Lizzie the whole night, and watch her flirt back.

He shook his head as he opened the door, walked in, then closed it back behind him. Silently making his way through the dark house (he knew his parents would already be asleep), he found his way to his room. Once inside, he turned on the light, and squinted at the suddenly bright light.

Gordo flopped himself on his bed and continued his thoughts. Emily had been a pretty nice girl. She was in the tenth grade, a year younger than him, and on the honor roll, so he could hold an intelligent conversation with her. They did talk throughout the night, but Gordo always had Lizzie on his mind. Gordo could see himself possibly becoming good friends with Emily, but no further. The problem was nothing that Emily could help, it was simply the fact that she wasn't Lizzie.

Deciding to try to get Lizzie and his troubles off his mind for a while, Gordo turned on the radio, and turned the dial until he got a clear station coming in. He didn't recognize the opening notes, but was shocked at the lyrics.

_We're the best of friends_

_And we share our secrets_

_She knows everything that is on my mind_

_That's just like me and Lizzie, he thought. They had known each other longer than either could remember, and neither hesitated to list the other as one of their best friends. Lizzie could always tell when something was bothering him, she could practically read him like a book. Except she has no idea I'm in love with her, he added bitterly._

_Lately something's changed_

_As I lie awake in my bed_

_A voice here inside my head_

_Softly says…_

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Because I'm afraid of rejection, Gordo thought to himself, mentally answering the question. He marveled at how well this song fit his current situation._

_Why don't you tell her?_

Gordo thought of all the times he'd come so close to telling her, but chickened out. Even that night, when he'd picked her up to meet their dates at the restaurant, he saw how beautiful she looked, and he almost told her.

"Hey Gordo!" she'd said brightly, coming down the stairs. She was wearing a short flowery skirt and a light purple top. The clothes weren't too different from what she'd probably wear to school, but her makeup was obviously nicer, and she'd put more effort into her hairstyle. Gordo noticed all of this, as he'd started soaking in every little detail of her appearance years ago.

"Hi," Gordo had said, wishing that she would dress up special for him. It hurt to remember that she'd put in the extra effort for Brian, not him. He took a deep breath, preparing to say what he'd held in for so long. "Lizzie?"

"Yeah?" she asked, rummaging through her purse for something. When Gordo didn't say anything for a few seconds, she looked up, meeting his eyes.

"Yes?" she asked again, raising an eyebrow.

Gordo gulped. No, he couldn't do this. "You, you look really nice," he finally said, hating himself for chickening out again.

"Aw, thanks Gordo," Lizzie said, grinning. Well, at least he got her to smile, he loved her smile. "Come on, let's go, I don't want to be late!"

The smile that had been forming on Gordo's face was wiped off. She was eager to get to dinner, for her date with _Brian_.

"Ok, let's go."

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide?_

'_cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

Gordo had often wondered which was worse, telling Lizzie the truth and being rejected, or never telling her and keeping it bottled up all his life. If only he could come up with an answer, he would know for sure what he should do. But no, he would go back and forth for hours between the two, never making a decision.

It was true that Lizzie would never know if he never told her. She only saw him as best friend material, never as a possible boyfriend. She was so busy looking at guys like Brian that she'd never notice Gordo's love for her. So didn't that mean that she wasn't interested, she wouldn't return his feelings if he told her?

_Oh, I'm so afraid to make that first move_

_Just a touch and we could cross the line_

_Exactly. What frightened Gordo the most was making that first move. Just telling her he loved her would definitely cross the line, best friends aren't supposed to feel that way! And once that line was crossed, if she rejected him, would they be able to go back to their old relationship? He didn't want to be responsible for ruining their lifelong friendship._

_Every time she's near_

_I wanna never let her go_

_Confess to her what my heart knows_

_Hold her close_

Earlier that night, when he dropped Lizzie back off at her house after the date, he didn't want to leave. Finally, he had her to himself again, without Brian around. Gordo knew he couldn't keep her at the doorway forever, but he didn't want to say goodbye. Again, the urge rose within him to tell her, but again he held it back.

"Goodnight Gordo," Lizzie said, almost sadly. For a second Gordo wondered if she was feeling the same way, but he dismissed the thought at once. If she liked him, she wouldn't have gone on that date just now with Brian, or any of the many other dates she'd been on since they started high school three years ago.

_You just went on a date too, a voice in his head told him. But that's different, he argued back, I didn't want to go, I went for Lizzie._

"Goodnight," he said, trying to grin and act like everything was fine. He gave her a friendly hug as he always did, and as always the hug was far too short in his opinion.

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide?_

'_cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

_What would you say?_

_I wonder would she just turn away?_

Whenever Gordo ran through the worst case scenario, it always prevented him again from telling her. He could picture it perfectly.

"Lizzie, I love you."

Her reaction? A mixture of shock on her face, that she'd of course try to hide.

"Oh Gordo," she'd say. "That's just, wow. I'm sorry, but, I don't feel that way about you. This is so… weird, you know? We'll still be best friends, of course, I just don't like you that way."

Then have to deal with a broken heart, knowing that he was rejected by the girl of his dreams. And of course things wouldn't be the same between them, it'd be all awkward, and they'd spend less and less time together to avoid the awkwardness, until…

Gordo shook his head, not wanting to even think about life without Lizzie in it. It was too horrible, there's no way he could ever chance that.

_Or would she promise me_

_That she's here to stay?_

Or could be chance it? What if Lizzie did love him too, or at least wasn't completely revolted by the fact he loved her? Maybe she at least had feelings for him that were somewhat more than just friendly, and they could go from there.

Just the tiny hope that she just _might_ like him back kept Gordo considering telling her. If she did like him, well, his dreams would come true! He knew he'd be a much better boyfriend than all the others she'd dated, and they would be able to skip the whole "getting to know you," as they'd been getting to know each other for the past sixteen years.

_It hurts me to wait_

_I keep asking myself_

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_(Tell her you love her)_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_(Tell her you need her)_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide?_

'_cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

_Why don't you kiss her?_

The song ended, and Gordo turned off the radio, his mind to full to listen to another song.

_Well there goes trying to get Lizzie off my mind, he thought sarcastically._

Through the song didn't make clear any new revelations, it did at least help him organize his thoughts a little. He had two choices: (1) tell Lizzie, or (2) don't tell Lizzie. That was obvious. If he chose (1), there were three possible outcomes: (a) she rejects him, and they go back to old relationship, (b) she rejects him, and things are weird, or (c) she has feelings for him too. If he went with (2), there was only one outcome, he'd have to keep it secret forever, and never know if she felt the same, possibly missing out on a deeper relationship.

Once he had it put like that, Gordo realized he had to tell Lizzie and just hope she liked him back. At least that way, there'd be about a 33 percentchance that things would turn out how he wanted them to. By never telling her, he was just refusing to open a window of opportunity.

Feeling sudden boldness, Gordo sat up and looked at his clock. It was 11:53, he'd dropped Lizzie off at her house around 11:30. She would probably still be awake. It was a Friday night, after all. Lizzie loved staying up late on Fridays, then sleeping in on Saturday.

Gordo picked up his phone and dialed her number, not even thinking about the keys he was pushing. He'd called her so many times through the years, his fingers moved automatically against the faded keys.

It rang once, twice… Gordo almost hung up, but forced himself not to, a part of him realizing it was now or never.

"Hello?" Lizzie said answering the phone, her sweet voice giving Gordo the confidence boost he needed.

"Lizzie? I love you."

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, that's how it ends, you can use your imagination to decide how Lizzie reacts. : ) 


	2. Beautiful Soul

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything.

**A/N:** Just like I wasn't planning on writing this at all, I wasn't planning on continuing it with more chapters either. But right after I uploaded the story, I was listening to Jesse McCartney's cd again, and realized that there were two other songs that would work well as a continuation of the story. So, here's chapter two. Again, please take the time to review! Thanks.

lizzieygordo4ever, hope I'm not as mean anymore for continuing! JoJoLookAlike1220, glad you liked it, and I'm looking forward to reading your fanfic with the song! ms.videogamer, thanks, and hope you like this chapter.

**Beautiful Soul**

Gordo looked at his clock and decided it was finally late enough to leave. His phone call to Lizzie the previous night had come as a complete shock to her. She was so speechless that Gordo had started to wonder if she was still holding the phone, as all he heard was dead silence.

"Lizzie?" he had asked for the tenth time, hoping to hear a response.

"I-I'm still here," she finally managed. Gordo sighed with relief that she hadn't hung up on him. "How long?" she asked.

"Eighth grade was when I started liking you," Gordo said, understanding her incomplete question, "but I didn't realize I felt love until almost sophomore year." His heart was beating fast. He'd finally done it, he told her! But that was just the beginning, there was a lot still to go.

Lizzie sighed.

"Look, this isn't exactly a conversation I want to have over the phone, it's one better face to face, right? So give me time to think this over, and come over around ten tomorrow morning, ok?"

"Ok," Gordo said, glad he'd have time to think things over as well. He didn't have anything ready to follow up his declaration of love with. Hanging up the phone, he lay back down on his bed, even though he knew he wasn't going to be getting any sleep. His heart was still beating wildly, now nervous of what Lizzie would have to say to him in a short ten hours.

"…_give me time to think this over…"_

Her words rang over and over in his ears. She needed to time think, meaning she didn't feel the same love for him that he felt for her. But she didn't reject him right out either, which was good. Lizzie just needed time to think, which was understandable. Hell, he'd need time to think too if someone pronounced love for him out of the blue.

So at 9:55 he left his house and began the short drive to Lizzie's. He'd spent the whole previous night deciding on exactly what he wanted to say to her, and had finally come up with a plan. Still, no matter how great a plan he had, it wouldn't matter if Lizzie just wasn't interested.

He pulled up in front of Lizzie's house at 9:59. He made his way up the front door, walking the same steps he'd walked millions of times before. When he reached the porch he raised his hand to knock, but the door was opened before he got a chance to.

"Hey Gordo," Lizzie said, biting her bottom lip.

"Hey," Gordo replied, trying to smile. There was an air of uncertainty between them. How does someone act when he just told his best friend he loved her? And how does said best friend act? They just stood there, looking at each other, until Lizzie seemed to come out of a daze and stepped back, opening the door wider.

"Come on in," she said. "Do you want anything to drink or something?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

Lizzie nodded, looking at her feet.

"Uh, do you want to go up to my room to talk? Or do you want to stay down here in the living room? My parents went shopping, and Matt's out with some friends."

"Either's fine with me."

"Either's fine with me as well, that's why I asked you to pick," Lizzie said almost coldly, looking up at him.

"Fine then, the living room," Gordo replied, slightly taken aback.

They sat down on the couch, but before Gordo could say anything, Lizzie started ranting.

"Hell Gordo, why'd you have to tell me this now? Why didn't you tell me back in eighth grade when you started liking me? I liked you too, you know, for a while in ninth grade. But you were going out with Sara. Why did you go out with her if you liked me? And by the time you two were broken up, I gave up on liking you, figuring you would never like me anyways. Three years Gordo, three years! Why, tell me _why_, did you finally decide to tell me last night? And right after my date with Brian, too! I had a really great time with him. I like him, we were planning on seeing each other again, and now you spring this on me. I didn't do anything when you were with Sara, so why are you doing this now when I'm with Brian?"

Gordo groaned and put his head in his hands. He'd forgotten about Sara. Back then he was still figuring out his feelings for Lizzie. Gordo had come to the conclusion at that point that he did like Lizzie, but it hadn't reached love yet. Then Sara asked him out. She hadn't gone to their junior high, but Gordo had a few classes with her in ninth grade. He'd said yes, thinking maybe he was misunderstanding his feelings for Lizzie. Eventually he realized things just weren't going to work out between him and Sara, and he broke it off. Gordo had finally fully realized it was really Lizzie he wanted, and he knew that no other girl would compare to her. And of course, now he discovered that if only he hadn't gone out with Sara, he probably _would_ have gotten Lizzie after all. The irony of it all.

"You _liked_ me," Gordo said slowly, processing a new bit of information, "does that mean you don't anymore?"

"That's the same question I've been asking myself for the past 10 hours," Lizzie said, slightly calmer now that she'd was done with her outburst. "I don't think I ever completely lost my feelings for you, I just buried them… But you don't just like me, you said you _love_ me! We're only 16, you've never gone on a date with me, how can you be so sure you love me?"

"I just know," Gordo said, unable to explain exactly why. "I know I want to spend my life with you, I never want to lose you, I'd do anything for you…"

Lizzie was overwhelmed with emotion from the fact he really felt that strongly about her, plain old Lizzie. "Why? What is it that makes you love me? I haven't shown any indications that I like you as more than a friend, I begged you to go on that date last night with Emily, just so I could go with Brian, and you still claim to love me? I, I just don't understand."

Instead of replying, Gordo checked his watched. Then he stood up, walked over to the nearby radio, and started searching for a station.

"What are you doing?" Lizzie asked, completely confused.

"Just wait a second," Gordo said as he found the station he was looking for, turned up the volume, then sat back down next to Lizzie on the couch.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Lizzie asked, getting frustrated.

"Just listen," Gordo said, nodding his head towards the radio. A song was just ending, and the radio DJ's voice came on over the last chords of the song.

"For the next song, we have a very special request from a young man who called in early this morning. Lizzie McGuire, whoever you are, I hope you're listening. This is to you, from a David Gordon."

Lizzie was shocked. Her ears focused on the lyrics of the song as it started, not wanting to miss a word of the song that Gordo had chosen for them to play just for her.

_I don't another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Than I hope you'll see the heart in me_

Lizzie looked at Gordo in amazement, was this really how he felt? He was sitting staring at the radio, his face void of a clear emotion. _He has always been faithful_, Lizzie thought, remembering he has always stood by her. As long as she could remember, he'd been on her side. Except for that one time she, Gordo, and Miranda had that fight in eighth grade, but that didn't even last a full two days. When Ronnie broke up with her, he was there. Whenever she asked him a favor, even if she was asking him to help her impress another guy, he was there. Lizzie knew she could always count on him.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry_

_C'mon let's try_

She did need time to think it over, she was still thinking it over, as a matter of fact. And Gordo understood that, he didn't pressure her for an answer, he never pressured her. _Do I want to give it a try?_ she thought. _He would never make me cry intentionally, but what if it doesn't work out between us? I know I would cry if I ever lost him as a friend…_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Baby do you think you could want me too_

_I think I could._ As the song went on Lizzie found herself more and more touched at how much Gordo loved her. If he loved her that much, surely she should take the time to see how many of her old feelings for him were left.

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_All that's left hiding are my feelings,_ Lizzie realized. Gordo had spilled out his heart, put himself on the line, and it was her decision on what to do next. The responsibility made her scared, what happened to the time when boys thought girls had cooties, and vice versa? Things were so much easier back then…

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Beautiful soul_

_You're beautiful soul_

The song ended, and Gordo finally looked at Lizzie, waiting for her to say something.

"Is that really how you feel, all of it?" she asked quietly.

"Every word, I couldn't have found a better song. I don't want any other girl Lizzie, I just want you. No one else could mean a thing to me. By how well I know you, I'd be crazy if I didn't fall in love with you."

Gordo gradually wrapped his arm over her shoulder, and was pleased when Lizzie leaned her head on his chest. She sighed.

"You don't know how much that means to me, how amazing you're making me feel right now. I still do have some of those feelings left for you that have resurfaced, but they're no where close to the intensity you're feeling. So I think, I know, I'd like to try a relationship with you. I'll tell Brian it's over between us. Just, promise me one thing."

"I'd promise anything for you," Gordo said, running his hand through her hair.

"Promise me, even if things don't work out between us as a couple, we'll always be friends."

Gordo knew she was asking mainly for reassurance, as both knew that they wouldn't be able to control future circumstances. Still, he couldn't imagine anything worse at the moment than losing Lizzie in his life.

"I promise."

* * *

**A/N: **Third and final chapter coming soon! 


	3. Take Your Sweet Time

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Lizzie McGuire, or the song used.

**A/N:** Wow, thanks for all the reviews! Glad you guys all like it so much. Well, here's the third and final chapter. This one was a lot harder to write than the first two, it focuses more on Lizzie's emotions. If you've heard the song used for this chapter, than you can probably guess what's gonna happen. And if not, you'll soon find out!

**Take Your Sweet Time**

It had been almost a month since Gordo declared his love to Lizzie, almost month since they had started going out. Few were surprised when they showed up at school the next Monday holding hands, most had been expecting it for years. Gordo was proud to finally have Lizzie as his girlfriend, to walk down the hall hand in hand with her. Lizzie, though, was surprised at how many people had been expecting it. How could they all have seen it coming, when she herself had no idea? Was she really the only one who'd been in the dark to Gordo's feelings the past three years?

The day before their one month anniversary, for which they were going out to dinner, Lizzie and Miranda were window shopping at the mall. Miranda could tell that Lizzie had something on her mind, and was determined to find out what it was.

"What's wrong?" she asked, getting straight to the point as always.

"Nothing," Lizzie said, looking at a skirt. "Why do you ask?"

Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Please girl, I've known you since first grade, you honestly think I can't tell when you're preoccupied? Spill, what's up?"

"I was just…thinking about Gordo," Lizzie said, turning away from the skirt, and moving to a rack of blouses.

"Ah, your one month anniversary tomorrow night? So things are going pretty good between you guys?"

"Well we've been together a month, haven't we?" Lizzie said, giving a noncommittal answer.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Sorry, they're worth more than a penny," said Lizzie as they left the store.

"Fine, cookie for your thoughts?" Miranda asked, motioning towards the nearby snack bar that sold large cookies of all types.

"I think that will cover it," Lizzie said with a grin as she led the way.

Miranda paid for a cookie for each of them and a drink to share, then they sat down at a small table to eat and talk.

"So, there's the cookie, now you uphold your part of the deal," said Miranda.

"Fine." Lizzie paused, picking at a M&M in her cookie, before continuing. "Things aren't exactly going perfectly with Gordo. It's not that we're fighting or anything, no problems there. It's just that he's so sure he wants to be with me, he keeps telling me he loves me, you know? And I don't love him that way. As a best friend, sure, I love him lots. As a boyfriend, I really like him. But I don't love him in the same romantic way that he loves me."

Miranda frowned.

"Sorry, but I don't quite see the problem. You've got a boyfriend who would do anything for you, despite the fact you don't love him as much as he loves you, and there's something wrong with that?"

"The fact that he loves me so much is the problem. I'm almost afraid he's going to ask me to marry him soon or something, it's all so intense. He keeps saying he loves me, and I can't say it back because I know it wouldn't be true. And if after a month I'm still as unsure about the whole thing as when we started going out, doesn't that say something? If I've known him all my life, have gone out with him for a month, and still don't have those stronger feelings for him, doesn't that mean he's not the one for me?"

"Wow, your thoughts really are more than a penny's worth…" Miranda said, trying to think of a way to help her friend. "Well then what are you going to do, break up with him?"

"I don't know," Lizzie said miserably. "This past month really has been wonderful, Gordo is definitely the sweetest boyfriend I've ever had. And we get along great, but we've always gotten along great, ever since we were little kids, so that's nothing new. I really do like being his girlfriend, he makes me feel so special, goes out of his way to do little things for me… It's just, it's all moving so fast, I don't want a super serious relationship right now. I think I just need some time apart, take a break from each other as a couple for a while, so I can have some time to thing through some things."

"You know that will make things really weird," said Miranda carefully. "It won't be like you can go right back to just being friends, since you'll still be thinking about if you will want to get back together, and Gordo will probably be doing all he can to try to get you to come back to him."

Lizzie took a big bite of her cookie and chewed it slowly, deep in thought. Miranda decided while she was at it, she might as well give her something else to think about.

"When are you planning on telling Gordo this? You can't tell him at dinner tomorrow, it's just plain evil to break up with someone on an anniversary. But you don't want to wait too long before you tell him, or it will hurt him even more."

"I know, I've already thought about that," said Lizzie. "I think I'm going to tell him tonight. It's too bad that it's right before our one month anniversary, but telling him right after would probably be harder."

Miranda sighed.

"Good luck, I'd hate to tell someone that in love with me I want a break."

"Oh, thanks for the support Miranda," Lizzie said sarcastically.

That night Lizzie called Gordo.

"Hey, is it ok if I come over?"

"Yeah, of course. Any particular reason?"

"Just to talk," Lizzie said vaguely. "I'll be over soon."

True to her word, Lizzie arrived within ten minutes. During that time Gordo had become increasingly more nervous, wondering what it was that Lizzie wanted to talk about. It was something important enough that she didn't want to say it over the phone, and by her tone of voice it didn't sound like it was good news.

"Hey," Gordo said when he opened the front door, giving Lizzie a large smile. He couldn't help but smile whenever he saw her, despite the circumstance.

"Hi," Lizzie said, unable to return a grin. Gordo stepped aside to let her in, and leaned in to kiss her when she was next to him. Lizzie kissed him back, remembering how good it was to kiss him, but she remembered why she was there and quickly pulled away. The smile on Gordo's face faded.

"We need to talk," Lizzie said, instantly regretting her words. Those were the same words Ronnie had said to her years ago right before he broke her heart, and now she was about to do the same to Gordo…

She waited for Gordo to say something, but he was waiting for her to continue. Sighing she sat down on the living room couch, and Gordo sat down next to her, taking her hand in his.

"We need to talk," Lizzie repeated, "about us."

"What about us?"

"Well, we've been going out for almost a month now, right?"

Gordo nodded silently, and Lizzie went on.

"When you first told me you liked me, I said I'd like to give it a try between us. And the past month I've realized that I really do like you, but it's still not close to the intensity of love that you keep saying you have for me. And it just makes me wonder if I'll ever feel that way about you."

"So exactly what is it that you're saying?" Gordo asked softly.

Lizzie looked up and found herself lost in his blue eyes. From years of knowing Gordo she had discovered that sometimes she could tell how he was feeling by his eyes, and through the past month she'd become more and more aware of the emotions his eyes displayed. Right now he was confused, but she could still see the love for her in his eyes. She broke the eye contact, knowing that it would be impossible to say what she had to say with his eyes drilling into hers.

"I need a break from us as a couple," Lizzie said, surprised at how hard it was to say when she'd been rehearsing it in her mind all day. She could almost feel her heart tearing in two, and she was the one breaking up with him! "I just need some time to think about us, time by myself to go over some things."

She looked back up at Gordo, and was surprised to see him nodding. Lizzie dared a glance into his eyes, but found they had clouded over, and were harder to read.

_It isn't a crime to want_

_A little space to breath_

_But you will be fine_

_The sun again will shine on you_

_Whatever you do_

"No argument, no nothing, you're fine with this?" Lizzie asked, wondering why Gordo wasn't putting up a fight.

Gordo sighed and took a moment to collect his thoughts before replying.

"It's not that I'm fine with this… it kills me that you want a break. But I know that it won't do any good to argue and beg you to stay with me, as you've obviously thought this through. You know I love you, and I'm willing to wait for you as long as it takes for you to sort everything out."

_Take your sweet, sweet time_

_I will be here when you change your mind_

_Take your sweet, sweet time_

_I will here for you baby_

_Anytime_

Lizzie tried to think of a way to respond to that, but Gordo had more to say.

"It's not like this was a complete shock to me. The past week I noticed you weren't as comfortable with me as you were when we first started giving this a try, you've been detached. But just because it wasn't a surprise doesn't mean it takes away the pain that you're unsure about us."

_I'm feeling you pull away_

_'cause letting go isn't easy for me_

"How _can_ you be so sure about us?" Lizzie asked, still at a loss on his seemingly unconditional love for her.

"I just know how I feel about you," Gordo said, massaging her hand that he was still holding. "I love you so much, I can't even think of the possibility that we're not meant to be."

_But you'll never fly_

_With someone else's wings, I know_

_Wherever you go_

_Take your sweet, sweet time_

_I will be here when you change your mind_

_Take your sweet, sweet time_

_I will here for you baby_

_Anytime_

"What if I ultimately decide that I don't think you're the one for me?" Lizzie asked, looking down at her hand in his. Deep inside she hoped that wouldn't be the decision she'd come to, but she had to hear Gordo's answer.

_I will never stand in your way_

_Wherever you heart may lead you_

_I will love you the same_

_And I will be your comfort every day_

_Do you hear the words I say?_

"You would break my heart, but I'd respect your decision," Gordo said tenderly. "If you truly felt in your heart that I'm not the one for you, then I wouldn't pursue a relationship that you don't want. I'll still always be here for you, no matter what you decide. I won't ever let you walk completely out of my life."

_Take your sweet, sweet time_

_I will be here when you change your mind_

_Take your sweet, sweet time_

_I will here for you baby_

Lizzie felt her eyes fill with tears. What did she ever do to deserve such a good friend like Gordo?

_Take your sweet, sweet time_

_I will be here when you change your mind_

_Take your sweet, sweet time_

_I will here for you baby_

_Anytime_

"I made you a promise a month ago, and I intend to keep it," Gordo said, still rubbing Lizzie's hand. "Now I'd just like you to make me a promise. Promise me that I'll be the first one you tell once you make a decision."

Lizzie wiped away her tears with her free hand, glad that was a promise she knew she'd be able to keep.

"I promise."

* * *

**A/N:** Yay, the end of my first chaptered story! lol Only three chapters, but still.... Please review and let me know what you thought! Thank you! : ) 


End file.
